


Clandestine Rendezvous

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny is still a cop, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of, Steve is still a navy seal, Top Steve McGarrett, mcdanno, my excuse to write a one night stand, my excuse to write smut, tiny plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny needs a date, Steve gives him one hell of a night.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 57
Kudos: 337





	Clandestine Rendezvous

Danny hangs up the phone with a sigh, he’s fucked. Rachel just called to ensure his presence for that night, at the Governors ball. Ever since her recent divorce from Stan, Rachel has been pushing for a rekindling of their marriage. Only Danny doesn’t feel like revisiting that train wreck, so he told a little white lie. He let Rachel believe he was in a relationship. Of course she didn’t buy it, going so far as to invite him and his new love to the ball tonight. She had the nerve to tell it was fine if he came alone, she’d be there for him. Picking up his keys he slams the door behind him, he’s going to have to cash in a favour. 

Twenty minutes later he drives up to the McGarrett house. His old chief, John McGarrett, lived there up until six months ago, but since his retirement he wanted something smaller and left the house to his son and daughter. He hadn’t met the son yet, he was in the Navy and only home a few weeks every year. But he and Mary hit it off when they met at John’s retirement party four months ago, and besides Meka and his wife she has pretty much been his only friend on this pineapple infested rock. Despite her father being the chief of police or maybe because of that, she has a habit of getting into minor misdemeanours and at this point she owes him at least seven favours. Today he’s going to cash in the one where he saved her from a night in jail after smoking in a toilet at thirty thousand feet. 

He doesn’t bother knocking, waltzing in and going straight for the kitchen. The coffee is already brewing, he frowns at the blue navy mug already set out. Mary never drinks coffee from a mug, she prefers a cup. Shrugging he grabs a mug of his own, turning when the kitchen door opens. The man that walks in is a Greek god, or at least he looks like one. Tall, dark curly hair, slender but chiselled muscles, glistening drops of water gliding down the bronzed chest. The man looks startled to see him.

“Who are you? And what the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m Danny Williams.”

“Ah the detective.”

“And you are?”

“Oh I’m Steve.”

He casually walks up to the counter, right into Danny’s aura and pours himself a coffee. He proceeds to cut off a piece of butter and stirs it into said coffee. When Steve turns around, Danny is forced to step to the side. Steve settles against the opposite counter, sipping from his mug.

“As in the Navy SEAL Stevie? Also did you just put butter in your coffee?”

“Yes, that would be me. Just Steve, no Stevie please. Butter enhances your senses.”

“Sure it does. Where is Mary?”

Steve eyes him up and down.

“Why? What do you want with my sister?”

“She’s a friend.”

“Uhu _a friend._ ” 

“Yes, a friend!!”

Danny fishes his phone out of his pocket, calling Mary. It goes straight to voicemail. He narrows his eyes at the handsome, smirking man. 

“Can you just please tell me?”

“She hopped on a plane last night, some emergency or a treasure hunt. You never know with her.”

Danny is nodding his head, because true enough, before he shakes out of it. 

“Right. Fuck.”

With Mary out he’ll have to put up with a smug Rachel. Unless .. He looks at Steve. Rachel hasn’t asked and he never actually specified the gender of his lover. 

“No.”

“What? I didn’t even ask anything.”

“Whatever. I’m going to shower” He gestures to the door “Mary will be back Wednesday I believe.”

“Look since you are here, maybe you can help me out.”

“No.”

“Come on, it’s only for one night. It won’t cost you anything.”

Steve pauses, rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Fine, what is it you desperately need help with.”

“Hey, I’m not desperate!”

“Fine, then you can ..”

“No no, sorry, I might be a bit desperate. I need a date” he pauses and then specifies “For tonight.” 

Steve laughs out loud before he shakes his head no again.

“Please. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t absolutely necessary that I have a date tonight.”

“Fine I’ll bite, why do you need a date?”

“Right. You see, I moved here six months ago. My ex wife remarried and took my daughter here. Anyway, long story short, she divorced her new husband and seems to think we should get back together. We tried that and we are not good together. She is a wonderful mother but I can’t go back to her. So last week she asked me to accompany her to the governor's ball. And I declined, politely. When she pressed, I told her I was seeing someone, who I would bring to the stupid ball. I planned to bail out last minute” he holds up his hand when Steve opens his mouth “Of course she didn’t believe me. So this morning she calls and tells me she won’t hold my lie against me, that she’ll see me tonight at eight and to wear my black suit with a light blue tie.”

Steve is grinning by now.

“You are a grown ass man, you can easily tell her no.”

“That is not the point, she has custody and when angered she can make it very difficult for me to see my daughter. Right now, things are good and I don’t want to upset the balance.”

“Except for the fact that she is perfectly willing to upset it?”

“Look, it's just for one night. Pretend to be my date, maybe some hand holding and a possible kiss on the cheek. No strings attached.” When Steve still looks sceptical he throws his last bone in “It’s an open bar, there will be food and I’ll even have you home before midnight.”

“Fine. I’ll pick you up at seven thirty.”

Danny sighs in relief, drains his coffee and gives his phone to Steve. He takes a minute and when Steve hands it back Danny hears the vibration of a message from the counter behind him.

“Thank you! You’re doing me a huge favour.”

Steve waves him away, Danny gives him a last one over, from his toes up to the powerful thighs, he licks his lips as he tracks the treasure trail up, taking in the dark pebbled nipples on a perfectly sculpted chest. He turns bright red when he comes up to Steve’s face who is staring at him with one eyebrow raised and a smirk that says he knows exactly what Danny is thinking about. 

“Right. Tonight. Bye.”

He rushes out the door and by the time he gets to the supermarket his face has cooled down enough to not look as if he has a heat stroke. At home he clears away the groceries, makes a late lunch before he hangs out his suit. Suddenly he realises Steve doesn’t have his address. Damn it, he had been too busy ogling the man to think about the details. He picks up his phone and thumbs the address out to Steve, there is no immediate response just two blue check marks saying Steve read the text. 

  
  


******

Danny’s outside waiting for Steve to arrive, he wonders if he can back out of this without losing face. Just as he decides it’s not worth it a dark blue truck turns onto the parking lot. Damn it, too late. Steve gets out of the car, looking impeccable in a dark blue Navy suit. Danny knows he’s not drooling but he still has the urge to wipe at his mouth. 

“You clean up nice babe.”

“Thank you.”

Steve opens the door and waits for Danny to get in. He smiles and leans in close, trailing a finger over the light blue silk of Danny’s tie.

“You look enticing Danny. The tie brings out the blue in your eyes.”

Danny can feel his face burn. When a smirking Steve slips into his seat Danny knows he did it to fluster him. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, already regretting his decision to ask Steve to come with him. The man in question still has an obnoxious smile on his ridiculously handsome face. Danny clears his throat. 

“So, you lose your thumbs?”

“Nope.”

Fine if he wants to play it like that, Danny will play. He shakes his head and purses his lips. Damn that man. Just as he’s about to go off, Steve starts talking.

“So tell me about tonight, how is your ex connected to the governor?”

Danny deflates and sighs. 

“She’s working with one of the charities involved.”

Steve hmms and Danny eyes him suspiciously. Ten minutes later Steve parks the car, when they get out Danny holds up his hand.

“Okay, listen. The people here are mostly snobs who think donating money is the same as caring. So we go in, keep our heads down, put on a show for Rachel and then we can leave. We’ll be on our way home in under two hours.”

Steve smiles and steps into his space, forcing Danny to look up.

“Or we could just go in and have fun. Miss Hollander will know you are off limits after tonight.”

Right. Danny nods and turns away from Steve.

“Danny?”

Danny looks back at Steve and raises an eyebrow in question.

“One more thing.”

Before he can ask Steve leans in and takes Danny’s mouth in a possessive kiss. Danny’s mind goes blank as he opens up under the pressure of Steve’s lips, letting him in. As soon as he relaxes into the kiss Steve draws back and wipes his thumb over Danny’s sensitive lips. 

“Now you look the part.”

And he takes Danny’s hand and pulls him along, past the rows of fancy cars and toward the illuminated manor. Danny is still dazed from the kiss and his mind is all over the place, look the part? What did that mean? Did Steve just refer to Rachel’s maiden name? They arrive at the big double doors and Steve gives his name to the attendant. The man checks a box and they are let in. 

“Did you just give her your name? Are you on the list?”

Steve doesn’t answer him but he grins down, pulling him further into the hall. It’s crowded, and along the wall are charity auctions set up. 

“Steve, wait.”

They reached the first table, the widow and orphan fund. Steve makes a bid on a romantic night out for two. When he finishes his signature with flourish a throat is cleared next to them. Steve steps in close and smiles at the interloper. 

“Rachel I presume?”

Rachel blushes under the force of Steve’s smile but holds out her hand anyway.

“Yes, and you are?”

Steve’s smile seems brighter when he glances down at Danny.

“I’m Steve.”

He doesn’t explain anything else and Rachel looks at Danny, he clears his throat.

“This is Steve, my uh boyfriend.”

Steve wraps his arm around Danny’s waist and Rachel’s eyes narrow. Danny startles at a sudden laugh beside them. A slender blonde woman steps forward, she kisses Steve’s cheek. 

“Stevie! You came.” 

“Of course auntie Pat.”

She smiles at him and turns to Danny, kissing him as well.

“Daniel! I’m so happy you talked him into coming to my ball.”

He suddenly knows exactly who this woman is. Rachel is speechless for once, looking at Steve with something akin to awe. The governor, or auntie Pat apparently, then holds out her hand to Rachel.

“Rian, was it?”

Rachel flushes but ever the professional she takes the hand. 

“Rachel actually. Thank you so much for giving all these charities a platform.”

The governor smiles and starts a polite conversation, Danny takes the chance to tug on Steve’s sleeve. He turns away from the conversation and yanks Steve down.

“Bastard! You let me walk in here blind!”

He hisses out, squirming as Steve drags him in closer.

“No, Danny. You assumed and then you got surprised. That’s not my fault.”

“You involved the ..” he glances at the two women who are still talking “Fucking governor of Hawaii in our little scheme!”

“You mean, your scheme? I’m just following your lead here.”

Danny gasps when Steve bites his earlobe just before he draws back. Pat interrupts their furious whispering. 

“Boys, behave please. I don’t want to set Duke on you. Steve, can I have a quick word?”

Steve nods and follows her to a less crowded area. The moment they are out of hearing Rachel turns on him, finger prodding his chest.

“I have no clue why you are so against us getting back together, but this is a low blow Daniel!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I told you about Steve, you choose not to believe me.”

“You deliberately withheld information and made a fool out of me!” She snaps at him and Danny takes a step back as she continues “and do you really expect me to believe that little charade? You forget that I know you.”

Danny opens his mouth but is distracted by Steve, who comes up behind him and wraps him up in his arms. 

“Babe, I want to introduce you to ..”

He stops mid sentence when he notices Rachel’s expression and the tension between her and Danny. 

“Everything alright?” 

Rachel looks pointedly at Steve’s arms and shakes her head.

“Look I don’t know what he told you, but you can drop the act.”

“Act?” Steve raises an eyebrow “Look, Danny and me? We are still figuring things out, yes, but what we have is _very_ real.” 

Rachel scoffs and Danny knows she’s about to argue but he’s done.

“Right. Sorry Rach, Steve is going to introduce me to his friend.”

He leans in and kisses her cheek and Steve gives her a salute.

“Rachel, it was a pleasure.”

And Danny loves how that doesn’t sound like a pleasure at all. Steve drags him off to meet Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. Danny knows Rachel is watching them and he takes care to stay in Steve’s personal space. Steve takes it in stride and keeps touching him in a way that makes Danny realise how touch starved he’s been for the past six months. They’ve been at the ball for almost two hours and Danny excuses himself. He weaves through the crowd, finding a bathroom at the end of a silent hall. 

When he comes back Steve isn’t where he left him and he sighs. Danny is ready to go home. He searches the hall looking for tall, dark and handsome, only to find a smirking Rachel looking straight at him. He turns away, painstakingly going over every person in his vicinity again. The hair on the back of his neck rises and he turns to the source, expecting Rachel again. Only it’s Steve, leaning against a pillar at the back end of the hall. Danny spots his ex making her way towards him and he rushes to Steve. He reaches Steve and turns around, he sighs, it looks like he managed to dodge her. He shifts back to Steve only to find the man leaning in close, he involuntarily takes a step back but Steve snakes an arm around his waist and pulls him flush against his ridiculous tall frame. Steve retreats further into the shadows, dragging Danny with him. He turns them around and presses Danny against the stone pillar that is hiding them from prying eyes. Danny’s breath catches when he looks up into Steve’s hazel eyes. 

“Caught you.”

Danny scoffs, he’s too old for these kinds of games. He falls back on sarcasm.

“You sure did.”

He can feel the tip of his ears burn when he sees Steve’s down right predatory grin. 

“I meant .. “ He stops and starts again “What’s your plan?”

Jesus, he needs to look up courses on _‘how to quit while you’re ahead’._ Danny nervously swallows as Steve leans in, a big hand cupping the back of his neck forcing him to tilt his face upward. A thumb caresses the nape of his neck, hot breath against his lips and it takes all his will power to keep still. The noise of the people in the great hall fades to the background. 

“My plan is to have a taste. Will you let me?”

“Let you what?”

“Have a taste?”

The whisper sends a shiver down his spine, and Danny gives in. He surges forward and up, sealing their lips together. The kiss deepens almost immediately, tongues sliding together, wet, hot and filthy. Danny grunts when Steve presses in close and brackets him against the pillar. He can feel his cock respond to the sudden pressure, something hot and eager stirs in his belly as he feels Steve shudder. Both are out of breath when they eventually part, Danny’s lips are pleasantly tingling. Steve nuzzles his cheek, pecking tiny kisses on the corner of Danny’s mouth. Danny loosens his fingers from Steve’s hair and he wonders briefly how they got there. 

“Is this what a clandestine rendezvous feels like?” 

He wonders out loud and Steve huffs out a quiet laugh. He drags Danny’s right leg up, forcing him up on his tip toe. 

“Mmm pity you didn't wear a skirt, I’d have more than a taste.”

Danny can feel Steve’s fingers skim over his ass and a wave of lust surges through him. He yanks Steve down into a rough, almost savage kiss. Steve gives as good as he gets and hauls him up. They groan as Steve rolls his hips forward. The sound of a shrill laugh slices through the haze of lust and Danny forces himself to break the kiss. For a moment he forgot where they were. Steve’s eyes are near black in the shadows that hide them from the hall. 

“Come home with me Danny.”

Danny is tempted, he wants to but he realises that he’s falling way too fast and if he isn’t careful he’ll fall hard too. Steve searches his face and leans in again, kissing him gently.

“Stop thinking. Come with me, please?”

And just like that Danny’s resolve melts away, he’ll beat himself up later but tonight he’s going to let Steve take him home.

“Yes, okay, fine.”

Steve’s smile is ridiculous and Danny shakes his head, smiling as well. A quick peck on the lips later Steve takes his hand and tugs him into the light. They come face to face with Rachel, who looks flushed, angry even and Danny glances back to the pillar. From this spot she would have been able to see their little tryst. He can feel a blush working its way down to his neck as he turns back to Rachel. She clicks her tongue and shakes her head.

“In public Daniel?”

“Hardly Rach, how uh .. how long have you been here?”

“Long enough.”

The silence that follows is awkward to say the least, and Danny nudges Steve who in turn squeezes his hand.

“Right, again it was lovely meeting you, unfortunately we have a few people to see before we go home.”

Rachel purses her lips and takes a step towards Danny, she reaches out and touches his hand.

“Coffee tomorrow?”

Before he can answer Steve clears his throat.

“We’d love to, text Danny the time okay?”

Rachel starts to shake her head but Danny interrupts whatever she’s going to say.

“Coffee sounds good, now it’s been .. it’s been.”

She closes her eyes and nods, resigned, and he is sure she just realised they are never going to happen again. They leave her standing there and Danny feels light headed as he follows a giddy Steve through the stuffy upper crust of Hawaii. Steve stops by the governor.

“Steve, leaving so soon?”

“Yes, we uh .. long day, tired.”

She laughs and nods her head.

“So that’s what you call it nowadays huh?”

“Why auntie, are you suggesting I’m lying?”

Steve sounds scandalized but with the wicked smile on his face no one buys it.

“Not yet you aren’t.”

Danny starts laughing at that, pinching Steve’s side to shut him up. Surprisingly he does but when he speaks again there is a serious note in voice. 

“I’ve thought about it, I’m taking the job.”

Pat looks taken aback for a moment. 

“Really? Why the sudden turnaround?”

“Let’s say I found something to change my mind.”

She glances at Danny and smiles softly.

“Okay, we’ll talk later. Have a good evening gentlemen.”

Steve leans in for a quick hug, Danny is uncertain where he stands but Pat takes it out of his hands and kisses his cheek. She smiles as an impatient Steve tugs him away. 

In the car, doubt starts niggling at him and by the time Steve parks the car Danny talked himself back on the fence. He stays put as Steve jumps from the car and opens his side of the door, holding out his hand for Danny. The doubt must have shown on his face because Steve is suddenly there, in his space, kissing him almost tenderly. 

“We can grab a beer and watch a game?”

Danny searches Steve’s face before he leans in for a kiss. Without meaning to, the kiss deepens and Danny knows with clarity that this is what Steve meant when he told Rachel they had something real.

“I’d rather you show me a good time sailor.”

Steve’s eyes darken and he lifts Danny out of the car, carrying him towards the house. Danny flicks Steve’s ear.

“Not a fucking damsel here.”

“No, but you do have short legs.”

Danny gasps in mock outrage, drawing a chuckle from Steve. Inside Steve still doesn’t let him down and he carries Danny straight up to the bedroom. He stops next to the bed, kissing him deep and filthy as he slowly lets Danny down. Panting, Danny pulls back. 

“Fuck.”

“Mm yeah lets.”

“Funny.”

Steve laughs as he slips Danny’s jacket from his shoulders. 

“I thought so.”

Danny starts in on his buttons as he looks up to an motionless Steve from under his lashes.

“Lose the clothes, you don’t need them for what we are about to do.”

Steve mutters a _‘bossy’_ under his breath but he follows Danny’s example. Danny slows down his unbuttoning in favour of watching the revelation of Steve’s tanned, sculptured body. He’s suddenly aware of his own lacking physique and he wishes Steve hadn’t turned on the light. Steve drops his boxers, Danny licks his lips as he follows the dark treasure trail to a perfect looking cock. It’s thick, cut and at least eight inches, his own cock twitches at the sight. Steve clears his throat, eyeing Danny up and down. Danny reaches for the light switch but Steve frowns and takes his hand. He kisses Danny, soft and sweet before he starts pulling on his clothes. The distraction works because by the time Danny shakes the kiss he’s naked, his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. Steve takes a step back and gives him a slow one over. Danny can feel a flush working its way over his face down to his torso. 

“You’re gorgeous, come here.”

Danny kicks off his shoes, takes a deep breath and steps forward, lifting his head so Steve can kiss him properly. He groans when Steve hauls him in as he kisses the breath out of him. Steve breaks away and unceremoniously pushes him onto the bed, following him down. Danny _oomphs_ and moans as their cocks touch for the first time. Steve smiles at him, dipping down for a quick kiss before he moves on, trailing his lips over Danny’s collarbone. He stops when he reaches a pebbled nipple, lavishing it before blowing on it. Danny shudders as Steve moves to his other nipple. He scootes back and pulls Danny’s cock away from his quivering belly. Steve looks up, smirks and gives the leaking head a tiny lick. Danny inhales sharply as Steve does it again. Without warning Steve sucks the head in between his lips and Danny’s hips stutter up as his hands fly to Steve’s head, fingers gripping the dark curls. 

“Fuck! Steve!”

Steve responds by sucking harder before he lets go, Danny’s cock slaps down with a wet sound. Steve licks his lips, leans forward so he can look at Danny.

“You taste delicious.” 

Danny yanks Steve down into a filthy open mouthed kiss. Steve settles between his legs and Danny loves the feel of him there. Moments later Danny feels slick fingers probing against his hole, and he breaks the kiss. 

“Where the hell did you hide the lube?”

“Bedside tables, Danny, they exist.”

Danny’s just about to tell him off for being sassy when a finger pushes past the tight rim, easily followed by a second finger. He moans and Steve chuckles as he leans in for a kiss. Danny readily gives it to him, relaxing into the soft bed beneath him. Eventually Steve sits back and pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the sheet before he rolls on a condom, Danny shivers in anticipation. Steve leans in, kissing him before he whispers ‘ _ready?_ ’ against Danny’s lips. When Danny nods, Steve gives him a hard kiss and swiftly turns him onto his stomach. He feels Steve move in close, his cock slipping between his cheeks until it catches on his rim. The head pops in and Danny briefly clenches up. Steve’s fingers dig into his hips, making him moan out loud. One of Steve’s hands settles on his lower back, softly caressing the sweaty skin. 

“Relax Danny, let me in.”

Danny lets his head hang as he loosens his muscles, the moment he does Steve slides in to the hilt. Steve is big and Danny has never been this full, he’s not sure if he can take it. When Steve moves he reaches back and grabs Steve’s hip. 

“Not yet.”

Steve stills, a hand stroking his flank, murmuring encouraging nothings into the room. Danny takes a deep breath and lets his hand fall away from Steve. Seconds later Steve pulls out and Danny braces himself just as Steve slams back in. Steve sets up an unforgiving, almost brutal rhythm. Danny has no choice but to take it, all he can do is moan helplessly everytime Steve snaps his hips forward. Steve pulls him up just enough so he can use his considerable strength to pull Danny back onto his cock, punching the breath out of Danny with each thrust. With the new angle Steve grazes his prostate almost continuously. Danny curls his fingers into the sheets, crying out when the tip of his cock rubs against the bed, hot flashes surge through his body. The delicious friction sends sparks down his spine and he clamps down on Steve’s cock as he suddenly cums. Steve’s rhythm falters. Danny moans as Steve drives in deep, again and again. Danny clenches his hole and Steve finally stills, cumming with a deep sigh. He chuckles when Steve slumps forward, out of breath and boneless. Steve pats his head and kisses his shoulder before he slowly draws back, disposing of the condom. He urges Danny up so he can take the sheet, balls it up and drops it next to the bed. He pulls a fresh sheet from the closet and he covers them both as he rolls Danny onto his back. He leans on one elbow and looks down at Danny.

“Hi”

“Hello”

Steve’s smile is precious and Danny can’t help but smile back. Steve dips down for a kiss, and they make out lazily for a while. Steve draws back a little.

“So breakfast tomorrow?”

“I want pancakes.”

“Sorry, you’ll have to make do with eggs and bacon.”

Danny pretends to think about that and Steve pokes him, making him laugh.

“yeah, okay. I’ll stay for breakfast.”

Steve pecks him lightly on the lips, and settles down beside him. He then proceeds to push and pull until Danny’s back is plastered against Steve’s chest. He sighs contently as he softly strokes Danny’s hip. 

******

He wakes up with Steve draped around him. 

“Morning.”

He startles, drawing a chuckle from Steve who apparently was already awake.

“Mm morning.”

“So I thought shower and then breakfast?”

“You thought correct sir.”

“Oh sir? I like that.”

Danny pushes him away.

“Of course you do. If you play your cards right, I might explore that kink with you.”

Steve looks intrigued and Danny laughs out loud. 

“Not right now, goof.”

The shower is fantastic for his sore muscles and he enjoys it to the fullest. He wanders downstairs, to find a freshly showered Steve behind the stove. He could definitely get used to this sight. Steve pours them raw pineapple juice as Danny sips his coffee, he makes a face and they spend the rest of their breakfast bickering over the state fruit. Afterwards they lounge on the couch, perfectly content in each other’s company. 

“So I got a job offer last week.”

“Mm that’s nice babe.”

“It’s on the island.”

That catches Danny’s attention, and he turns his head so he can look at Steve.

“Yeah?”

“It’s a good offer, but I shot them down.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, see I love my dad but he has his own life. And Mary as well. So I don’t really have anything to keep me here.”

Disappointment clamps up his throat and he makes a noise of agreement.

“Last night I took the job.”

Hope surges through him, he suddenly remembers Steve’s cryptic conversation with Pat and he sits up.

“You did?”

“I uh .. I think I found something worth staying for.”

Danny’s heart soars and he clambers into Steve’s lap. They kiss, and kiss until his lips tingle and his heart is ready to burst.

“So I’m guessing you agree?”

“I think I love you.”

Steve kisses him again, deep and wet “ _me too_ ” is whispered against his lips and Danny smiles into the kiss. For the first time in a year Danny feels truly happy, ready to take on whatever life throws at him. 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this just wanted to be written. I hope you liked it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are mine. If you happen to spot big ones please let me know.


End file.
